The Beginning of Things Unknown
by puritymatters
Summary: A new addition to the SGC gets a surprise of a lifetime.


The Beginning of Things Unknown

_By puritmyatters_

_Previously posted in '01 under my first pseudonym Tarra O'Neal_

_**Author's Notes: **__This was my first SG fanfic. It was actually instigated by the __First Day at the SGC__ website. _

"What am I doing here," I mumbled under my breath.

Two U.S. Air Force Lieutenants had escorted me from my Texas home around midnight the night before to a base somewhere in Colorado. Let's just say those two were quite close-mouthed. I tried to break the ice with what my mother refers to as "my dry Texas wit." It didn't work. They never cracked a smile. Just informed me that I had been summoned to the Cheyenne Mountain Military Complex, and it was highly top secret. I was allowed to pack as many bags as I could in an hour. I told them straight out that if I was going anywhere with them they'd better start helping. I threw some bags at them and directed them to my bedroom as I went through my resource books. Being a Doctor with a Bachelor in Ancient Dialects and a Masters in Archeological Sciences I wasn't going anywhere without my books! Military guys can pack pretty fast when need be. However, they have no shame when going through lingerie drawers!

So here I was sitting in a briefing room in jeans and a leather button-up shirt. Those two brutes didn't even allow me to change clothes. My hair was an absolute mess, having only enough time to pull it back in a not-so-great ponytail. I had just got back from one of those cowboy nightclubs with some friends. (Note to self: Drop an email to friends to let them know I am okay. Oh, and call Mother, or she'll show me the meaning of top secret).

One of the two thugs remained behind to "guard" me. He was kind of good looking in a disciplined sort of way. He was fairly young and his hair was blond from what I could see under his military regulation hat. This guy has got to smile sometime! I've gotta try one more time. Being a born and bred Texan we never let up.

"So, do ya have a girlfriend or something? What do you do for fun? How 'bout those Rockies?" Geez, this one's tough, I can get pretty much anyone to laugh.

"Come on let loose or something. You shouldn't be so uptight!" His cheek ticked at that last remark.

"I bet you have a cute set of dimples if you'd let them show." He smiled!

"See, I knew you had it in ya…" I joined him in laughter.

Obviously I was so involved in getting the lieutenant to smile that I didn't notice that some more military people had walked in. I glanced up and five sets of eyes were observing me. One was quite superior looking, a general I'm guessing. One was a woman with short blond hair, with a slight smile. Another had to be a scientist by the looks of him; short cropped hair, but enough for the military, and glasses. He was cute. The next one was quite peculiar looking, a big guy with a gold tattoo or insignia of some sort on his forehead. Then I saw him. He gave new meaning to the phrase tall, dark, and handsome. Okay, so he had grayish hair, but it was really sort of sexy. And those eyes…the brownest eyes I had ever seen. They had laughter shining from them, even though the corners of his mouth were barely lifted.

"Mind if we get this meeting to order," the general interrupted.

The young lieutenant sobered quickly, causing my own laughter to halt. He apologized for "our" behavior.

"You don't have to apologize for me. I can do that on my own. And as for this," I said as I waved my hand around to indicate the "lack of control". "You military types don't laugh nearly enough."

I think I shocked some of them with that remark. The scientist looked quite uncomfortable. The general's face tinged red. The blond was observing the general. The big guy with the tattoo was stone faced. Brown-eyes was just staring at me with a smirk. The group made their way to their seats as the lieutenant was dismissed.

"I'd like to know why I was practically drug out of my home in the middle of the night with no explanation except to pack what I could in an hour," I said gesturing to my bags in the corner.

The General spoke up. "I think introductions are in order first. I'm General Hammond. This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c. They are the team that makes up SG-1. SG-1, this is Dr. Drew O'Hanlon; she will be the newest member of SG-1."

"Okay, so everybody knows everybody. So what's the deal? Why am I here," I asked.

The General flipped through a file folder about a quarter of an inch thick. "It says here you are the youngest person to obtain a doctorate in your fields. And is it also true that you can decipher every known language past and present?"

"Yeah... I'm twenty-five and have a PhD in Ancient Dialects and Archeological Sciences. And that has to do with...what," I asked with growing irritation. I could feel a set of eyes boring into me. I glanced over and saw that the handsome Colonel, (Jack was it?), had his eyes trained on me. What was his problem? Did I have horns growing out of my head or something?

"Dr. O'Hanlon," the General said regaining my attention. "What this project entails is something you have never before encountered. Trying to explain would be pointless. Perhaps showing you would get the point across." A heavy metal wall began rising from the floor showing a Plexiglas reinforced window behind it.

"So what is this," I asked with reserve.

"Take a look for yourself, Doctor," Jack said in a deep voice laced with humor.

I stepped forward and looked out the window. A large iron-like ring stood in the center of the room. The ring had a second ring sliding around and stopping at various intervals along it. All of a sudden the hollow center of the ring burst into a liquid trail as it emerged and then drew back to the opposite side and then calmly steadied in the center again glowing blue. A group a five people walked out of the ring and onto the platform.

"What is that," I asked; my all-tough bravado silent for once.

"That, Doctor, is the Stargate. Welcome to SG-1, Doc," Jack said with a wide grin.

~Finis~


End file.
